Kleine Fortschritte
by Satan's-little-helper-89
Summary: Ein kleiner Sweeney Todd/ Lovett OneShot


Omg, jaaa, ich hab es tatsächlich getan und mich an einen Sweeney Todd One Shot herangewagt. Bitte nicht schlagen, denn ich hab ihn vor ein paar Tagen um etwa 1 Uhr nachts geschrieben, als ich unter dem Einfluss von Kopfschmerztabletten (keine Macht den Drogen!) stand. XDD

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das Geschreibsel da unten und besonders die vielen Wiederholungen, obwohl ich diese ekelhaften Dinger eigentlich selber abgrundtief hasse! 0_o ... Und dass die Charas ziemlich OOC sind , aber ich bin leider kein Meister darin Fanfictions zu schreiben und diese Idee niederzuschreiben war einfach zu verlockend. ^^

Joa, wünsche euch trotzdem hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und über Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich natürlich auch. :)

"Mr. T ?", rief Mrs Lovett mit vernehmlicher Stimme und klopfte erneut an, ehe sie schließlich die Tür zum Barbierladen öffnete. Warum konnte er nie antworten, wenn man seinen Namen rief ? Laut aufseufzend betrat sie den Raum, in der linken Hand eine schlichte Vase mit den unterschiedlichsten Blumen, die sie hatte finden können, um ein bisschen mehr Farbe in Mr Todds von Trübseligkeit nur so durchsetztes Leben zu bringen. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen wie er hier oben in dieser dunklen, tristen Kammer, die eine unübersehbare Ähnlichkeit mit einer Gefängniszelle besaß, Stunde um Stunde verbringen konnte. Kein Wunder, wenn die freudlose Atmosphäre des Raums immer mehr auf ihn abfärbte.

Mr Todd konnte sie noch so unfreundlich und abweisend behandeln - in seiner Situation konnte sie ihm allerdings auch keine Vorwürfe deswegen machen - sie würde nicht aufgeben und es weiterhin mit jedem ihr nur erdenklichem Mittel versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen etwas mehr aus sich herauszugehen und sie endlich einmal zu beachten.

"Mr T ?", fragte sie erneut, diesmal einen Deut lauter und blickte auf den stillschweigend im Barbierstuhl sitzenden Mr Todd. Wahrscheinlich war er wieder einmal in einer seiner unzähligen Nachdenkphasen, in der nichts und niemand ihn stören durfte, geschweige denn in der Lage war ihn wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen. Mrs Lovett zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schließlich war sie es von dem stets grämigen Barbier ja auch nicht anders gewohnt, und ging zum nächstgelegenen Tisch, auf dem sie die Blumenvase mit größter Behutsamkeit platzierte. Schon viel besser, dachte sie sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Was sie allerdings irritierte war die Tatsache, dass sie kein Sterbenswörtchen von Mr Todd vernahm. Spätestens jetzt beim Anblick all der bunten Blumen hätte sie ein "Raus hier" oder zumindest ein genervtes Schnauben seinerseits erwartet, so wie es jedes mal war, wenn sie ihm das Essen nach oben brachte oder hoch kam, um den See aus Blut, den sein letzter Kunde hinterlassen hatte, wegzuwischen. Nein, nichts von alledem.

Um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Mr Todd den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, näherte sich Mrs Lovett langsam und mit größter Vorsicht dem Barbierstuhl, wobei die Angst mitschwang, ihn möglicherweise zu belästigen oder durch ihr aufdringliches Verhalten gar zu verärgern. Doch was sie bei genauerer Betrachtung vor sich sah, ließ ihre anfängliche Furcht verpuffen und raubte ihr beinahe den Atem: er schlief tatsächlich!

Sie konnte noch so spät nach oben gehen, um nach Mr Todd zu sehen oder um ihn einfach in der Nähe zu haben, wenn ihre Einsamkeit sie wieder zu übermannen drohte und Toby schon tief und fest schlief, doch sie hatte ihn noch nie mit geschlossenen Augen gesehen. Sie hatte sich bereits unzählige Male die Frage gestellt, ob er überhaupt jemals schlief oder ob er einfach eine Technik entwickelt hatte dies mit offenen Augen zu tun.

Ein Betrachter, der Mr Todd und seine zwiespältige Persönlichkeit nicht kannte, hätte diese Szene lediglich mit einem kurzen Achselzucken abgetan und wäre wieder von Dannen gezogen, da ein schlafender Mensch ja nicht unbedingt zu einem außergewöhnlichen Phänomen gehörte. Die Pastetenverkäuferin allerdings war derart verzaubert von dieser, ihr völlig neuen Situation, dass sie nicht umhin kann, ihn unverhohlen einige Minuten lang einfach nur anzustarren. Er sah so unheimlich friedlich aus, denn sämtliche Gesichtszüge wirkten für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich entspannt, ein Anblick, an den sich Mrs Lovett durchaus hätte gewöhnen können. Sie rückte noch ein Stückchen näher, darauf bedacht ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Wie jung er doch aussah, ohne all die Zornfalten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die er von Tag bis Nacht aufgelegt hatte. Ja, ihr kam es sogar fast so vor, als würde der junge, gutmütige Benjamin Barker vor ihr sitzen und nicht Sweeney Todd, der nur noch auf Rache für seine Familie aus war.

Mrs Lovett biss sich unweigerlich auf die Lippen, bis es schon fast anfing zu schmerzen. Es mochte vielleicht lächerlich klingen, aber sie konnte kaum widerstehen ihn zu küssen, so wie er da saß und ruhig schlief. Ihr Gesicht rückte stetig näher an das seine, so dass sie seinen warmen Atem bereits spüren konnte und noch ehe sie auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an einen Rückzug verschwenden konnte, schlug Mr Todd seine Augen auf.

Mrs Lovett schrak mit einem hohen, entsetzen Aufschrei zurück und landete rücklings auf dem staubigen Boden.

"Was machen Sie da?", hörte sie Mr Todds brodelnde Stimme.

"Da war nur ...eine Fliege, die ich verscheuchen wollte", sprudelte es ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben aus ihr heraus. Mrs Lovett selbst war über ihre nicht gerade einfallsreiche Ausrede ziemlich überrascht und sie bezweifelte, dass der Barbier ihr eine solch absurde Geschichte abkaufen würde. Bei allen Versuchen Mr Todd auf sich aufmerksam zu machen war sie vorsichtig und stets bedacht vorgegangen und dann das!. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, sie dummes Ding! Was wenn er sie jetzt gar nicht mehr in seine Nähe ließ, sich vielleicht sogar völlig von der Außenwelt abschottete? Ihr Herz begann bei diesem Gedanken unaufhörlich und geradezu schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern.

Mrs Lovett dachte schon sie hätte sich verhört, doch dieses Geräusch, welches ohne jeden Zweifel gerade eben aus Mr Todds Mund gekommen war, klang fast nach einem herzhaften Lachen, zwar sehr kurz, aber es war das gewesen was man normalerweise unter diesem Ausdruck von Freude verstand. Mit heruntergelassener Kinnlade und geweiteten Augen stierte sie ihn regelrecht an.

"Lügen ist wohl nicht Ihre Stärke, Mrs Lovett", meinte der Barbier mit dem unverkennbaren Anflug eines Lächelns.

Mit schmerzenden Rücken stand Mrs Lovett abrupt vom Boden auf, während ihr Kopf versuchte dies alles zu verarbeiten.

"Mr T, haben Sie eben wirklich gelacht?" Sie war zu überwältigt von der Konstellation der Dinge, als dass sie diese aufkeimende Frage hätte verdrängen können. Doch er antwortete wie so oft nicht und starrte stattdessen nur gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

"Ich habe Ihnen ein paar Blumen mitgebracht, auch ein paar Rosen in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe. Sind sie nicht wunderschön?", fragte sie, um ihn wieder in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und das drohende Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden zu vermeiden.

"Alles was Sie sagen", war seine einzige, knappe Antwort.

"Sie haben ja gar nicht mal hingesehen, Mr T", tadelte sie ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen, konnte sich dabei aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, weil sie noch immer das Geschehene vor Augen hatte.

Flüchtig drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Blumenvase und nickte grimmig, als Zeichen, dass er die Anwesenheit ihres Dekorationsversuchs wahrgenommen hatte, ehe er sich wieder dem Fenster zu wandte.

"Müssen Sie nicht noch Pasteten backen oder etwas anderes nützliches machen?"

Mr Todds Satz klang dabei jedoch nicht nach einer üblichen Frage, sondern glich wohl eher einer Aufforderung, da er besonders das Wort "nützliches" betont hatte.

"Ah Mr T, das heißt wohl ich soll gehen", schlussfolgerte Mrs Lovett mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dass er sie jetzt einfach so wegschickte interessierte sie im Moment nicht sonderlich, denn das was sie eben erlebt hatte, reichte aus, um den ganzen Tag über glücklich zu sein.

"Scharfsinnig wie immer,. Mrs Lovett", sagte er mit seiner üblich monotonen Stimme und da war es wieder für einen klitzekleinen Moment, dieses seltsame, aber doch hinreißende Lächeln, das auch Mrs Lovett eines auf die Lippen zauberte. Überaus zufrieden mit dem was sie heute erreicht hatte, tänzelte sie aus dem Raum.

Uhm ja ; Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man zu viel Aspirin einnimmt XDDD Aber wow, es sind sogar über 1000 Wörter geworden *g*

Vielleicht, falls es irgendjemanden gefallen hat, stell ich noch weitere One Shots on.


End file.
